Seamless (Seamless) Multiprotocol Label Switching Multiprotocol Label Switching (MPLS) networking refers to a networking mode in which a unified IP/MPLS control plane is formed by all Internet Protocol (IP) devices managed by an operator, including access (fixed and/or mobile), aggregation, and backbone devices. In a current solution of an Radio Access Network (RAN) based on Seamless MPLS, when an access network and an IP backbone network are converged, the access network mainly stitches (Stitch) an LSP established by using the Label Distribution Protocol (LDP) and a Border Gateway Protocol (Border Gateway Protocol, BGP) LSP established in the IP backbone network, thereby completing convergence of the access network of the IP RAN and the IP backbone network. Because an LSP established by using MPLS traffic engineering (Traffic Engineering, TE) has rich TE attributes and may implement a function such as automatic bandwidth adjustment, it is an inevitable trend to use MPLS TE to establish an LSP in an access network of an IP RAN. However, no technical solution is currently available for stitching an LSP based on Resource Reservation Protocol-Traffic Engineering (Resource Reservation Protocol-Traffic Engineering, RSVP-TE) and an LSP established in an IP backbone network, which is not conducive to implementing convergence of an access network of an IP RAN based on MPLS TE and an IP backbone network.